


Jealousy

by APandoraHeart



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, The Iwatobi boys are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APandoraHeart/pseuds/APandoraHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, who was already struggling with his feelings for Nitori, doesn’t know how to deal when Nitori suddenly starts to spend a great deal of time with a boy who is too close to him to be ‘just’ a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Nitori had, for a while now, being an absolute in Rin's school life. He had always been there, blue eyes sparkling and mouth ever etched into a bubbly smile, ready and willing to take any of Rin's problems onto his own shoulders. No matter how many times Rin tried to push him away he would always return, soft grey hair floating in the background his lips really with words of encouragement and support.

 

For the first few months, before he had reunited with his friends, Rin had found Nitori almost unbearably annoying. As weeks spent with Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa cleared his mind of his anger, Nitori undying support and friendship had become clear to him. Rin’s own feelings towards Nitori had become evident as well and though he tried to deny them, Rin had begrudgingly accepted the fact the he had a crush on his roommate a few weeks ago.

 

During a meet up with this friends, Rei and Nitori include, out in the warm beach he had apparently been ‘staring’ at Nitori for ten minutes, while he animatedly talked to Rei about something. Nagisa had of course delighted in telling him this, and in his annoying sing-song voice promptly told Rin that he had one of the biggest crushes ever seen.

 

He had quickly run away before Rin could punch him, jumping on to Rei’s back and causing the wannabe swimmer to fall face first into the soft sand. Rin was sure he would have murdered the blond boy, if not for the fact that the incident with Rei and Nagisa had caused Nitori to fall in to a delightful fit of giggles and Rin to be frozen in place.

 

From that point onwards, Rin seemed to be hyper aware of Nitori and the way his own stomach would flip whenever he talked to the boy and how hard his heart would thump in his chest. Rin had often cursed the fact that he had a crush on his roommate, as there was almost no place he could hide.

 

With Nitori presence being such a constant in his life, it was glaringly obvious when it dwindled down to almost nothing one weekend.

 

Friday had started out normally, with Nitori carefully shaking him awake, an adorably sleepy smile on his face as he cheerfully wished Rin a good morning, which had sent queasy butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

 

"Good morning" Rin grumbled back, hoping that his face wasn't as red as he felt it was, before gradually sitting up and bleary shoving his blankets off. He dawdled to the edge of his bed, pushing back his red hair tiredly. His eyes almost automatically found Nitori, who was smiling fondly at his phone as he quickly tapped out a message. "Who're you talking to?"

 

Nitori had jumped slightly at his question. Rin wasn't talkative at the best of times, let alone in the morning. There was a charming blush painted high on Nitori’s cheeks, as he fumbled around for his words.

 

"No one in particular.” Nitori chirped, as he smiled at Rin over his shoulder before quickly walking over to their wardrobe and pulling off his overly large shirt. Rin would like to say that he had stopped himself from looking as Nitori fumbled around, looking for his school uniform, but he would be lying. Rin just couldn’t seem to help the way his eyes trailed over Nitori, his wandering only getting worse when Nitori bent over to pull his shoes out. To say the least, the boy’s rear was appealing and Rin had a rapidly growing problem on his hands.

 

Groaning under his breath, Rin quickly made his way to their shared bathroom, resisting the urge to reach out and trail his fingers across Nitori’s back as he passed. Slamming to door shut, Rin leaned against it realising with a growl that a cold shower was in order, a very cold shower.

 

Locking the door with a small click, Rin quickly stripped off and turned the cold water on full blast. Stepping into the pounding stream he shivered as the freezing water pelted his skin mercilessly. Not willing to subject himself to this torture, Rin fiddled around with the temperature until it was at a more comfortable level. Shaking his head under the cool stream of water, Rin had the over whelming urge to slap himself across the face.

 

While he had no desire to dwell on his stupidity or his perverted thoughts he couldn’t stop himself from imagining what he and Nitori could be doing right now. This particular daydream was nothing to disgusting, just some nice ‘good morning’ kisses and cuddles, where they may or may not be fully clothed. That would be nice, more than nice.

 

Grunting, Rin rubbed furiously at his eyes, as though he might be able to remove all thoughts of Nitori from his mind. The action did nothing and Rin continued to muse over thoughts of Nitori waking in the morning by peppering his cheeks and nose with small kisses. He would be tightly wrapped up in Rin’s arms and in the perfect position for Rin to return Nitori’s kisses with sleepy enthusiasm. Finally giving up on the meaningless attempt to stop himself, Rin indulged in the pleasant daydream, which gave him an annoying light feeling in his stomach.

 

After hastily dressing and running a brush though his hair, Rin followed Nitori to the school canteen, where a pleasant smell wafted temptingly, convincing them to walk faster. As usual, Rin and Nitori sat by themselves in a secluded corner, leisurely making their way though breakfast, watching the tables slowly fill with hungry students. Normally they would sit in a comfortable silence occasionally talking when they felt like it.

 

The usual silence was broken by the near constant sound of Nitori phone as he received message after message. Rin had little doubt in his mind that it was the same person from this morning, if Nitori’s smile and quick responses where anything to go by.

 

Rin didn’t get much of a chance to ask him however, as their day split once breakfast was over and they both went to their own classes. Throughout the day they were lucky to even catch a brief glimpse of each other in the hallways, which always left Rin in an almost permanent state of inner conflict.

 

The time he spent away from the first year left him yearning for the time when he would be able to see his smile’s again. The few times Rin did manage to catch his eye in the hallway did absolutely nothing to quell his desire, instead it seemed to fuel it leaving Rin wanting more and more until he felt like ripping his own hair out. In the end the only thing he could do was dive headfirst into his studies which stopped him from delving into inappropriate day dreams about his roommate.

 

The looming promise of swim practise only made his mind wander further during his afternoon classes.

 

 

 

***~o*0*o~***

 

 

Swim practise had been Rin’s refuge. The smell of chlorine had once calmed his nerves and cleared his mind. As he exited the change rooms, thongs slapping loudly on the wet tiles, he felt his heart flutter in nervous excitement. Now he could finally spend time with Nitori, with an added bonus of the boy been nearly naked and more often than not, dripping with water.

 

Tightly gripping the ends of the towel slung around his neck, he looked around the large indoor pool for familiar grey hair and prayed that he look calm instead of the eager boy he felt like. Nitori was talking enthusiastically to their captain on the other side of the pool, clipboard and stop watch clutched tightly in his hands. As he made his way towards them, Rin had to fight down the irrational feeling of jealousy that rose up when he saw Mikoshiba fondly ruffle Nitori’s hair as their conversation came to an end.

 

Rin did nothing to push down the small snicker that rose up as he watched Nitori. He was grumbling under his breath as he smoothed his hair back down in small jerky movements, all the while glaring at Mikoshiba retreating back. Turning to Rin, Nitori waved at him, stop-watched still in his hand. “Ready to get going, Matsuoka -senpai?”

 

Over the next hour, Rin ego was pushed past its limit with the knowledge that Nitori’s eyes were glued to him. He pushed himself harder and harder, just so that he could see Nitori’s smile when he excitedly told Rin that he had beaten his previous time. The best part of swim practise was when they swapped roles, and it was Rin who got to ogle Nitori as he cut cleaning though the water. The boys endurance as he swam lap after lap without pause made Rin mind wander to other, less appropriate things that he could do with Nitori seemingly unlimited stamina.

 

At 6:15, Mikoshiba stood on one of the starting blocks, hands cupped around his mouth so that his words reached everyone. “Okay everyone, 15 minutes to go. Let’s get started on some cool down exercises.” Small sighs sounded around the pool as the boys started to get into small groups to start on some light routines. Rin and Nitori unsurprisingly paired up together, and Rin took full use of the situation to get a little hands-ie with Nitori as they helped to stretch out each other muscles.

 

When the clock on the wall read 6:30 everyone, including Rin and Nitori, eagerly made their way to the change rooms, looking forward to dinner and then warm comfortable rooms. Friday night traditions awaited them. Once showered and into a set of fresh, clean clothes the pair left the steaming change rooms, their thongs slapping wetly on the tiles. After quickly dumping their kit bag in their dorm rooms, they slowly made their way to the canteen. Much like breakfast, they made their way though dinner at their own pace, though Rin was eager to get back to the dorm.

 

Friday night meant movie night. A few precious hours in which they would spend the night huddled together on Rin’s bunk, cuddled up under Nitori’s softest, fluffiest blanked as they watched movie after movie. Friday night was precious to Rin to the point where it took precedence over his Iwatobi friends.

 

When Makoto had found out why he had refused to join him, Haruka, Nagisa and Rei at the movies two weeks ago on a Friday night, he had given him an irritatingly found smile. If he had stopped there, Rin might have forgiven him, but he had to make matters worse by promising Rin that he wouldn’t tell Nagisa. Somehow he had managed to escape before Rin could rip into him, courtesy of Haru.

 

When Nitori had finally eaten the last few bites of his dinner and the canteen was almost completely empty they headed back to their dorm together. The soft pattering of their shoes on the floor was the only sound to grace the empty hallways. Rin mind was racing with thoughts of the different movies they could watch together, with a small part of his mind letting him hope that Nitori would once again fall asleep on his bunk. This meant that they would once again wake up wrapped tightly together under a nest of soft warmth.

 

Biting the inside of his mouth lightly, Rin worked up the courage to open his mouth and finally speak properly to the boy for the first time today. “So what do you wanna watch tonight, I have a few ideas but...” he trailed of uncertainly when Nitori stopped suddenly.

 

"Matsuoka-senpai, I-I. Look I can't stay up late tonight so, um, we're going to have to s-skip movie night tonight." The words stuttered out from Nitori’s lips, and the boy shakily exhaled worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Rin blinked a few times in stunned silence. This had always been their thing. They had been doing it since, well since he had stopped being such an ass. It wasn’t something Nitori could just bail on though.

 

Grinding his teeth together Rin stared at Nitori for a bit longer, before biting out one word. “Why?” It seemed to echo throughout the hallway, the anger resonating loudly in Nitori’s ears. Letting out a sharp breath though his nose Rin turned sharply on his heal, not even wanting to look at Nitori.

 

“I’m going to hang out with someone early tomorrow morning, Matsuoka-senpai, it’s all very last minute. But you know the guy I was texting, he’s-“

 

“You know what,” Rin growled out, rudely cutting Nitori off, “I don’t care.” Storming off to their dorm, Rin didn’t care anymore if Nitori wasn’t following him. He felt like a bull ready to charge. If not for the thought of accidentally crushing Nitori’s fingers in the door Rin would have splintered it with how hard he would have slammed it. Rin had gone straight to bed, changing quickly and without a care of what he put on. Still raging he faced the wall he only felt himself calm down when Nitori ascended the steps to his own bed as quickly and quietly as he could.

 

 

 

***~o*0*o~***

 

 

After a fitful nights rest, Rin woke late in the morning to an empty dorm room. Heaving a sigh, he couldn’t say that he was that surprised, after all Nitori did say he was going out. What did surprise him though was Nitori nearly made bed and his tidy desk.

 

Swallowing, Rin fought back an overwhelming sense of disappointment. Rin really was a self absorbed dick if he thought that Nitori life would revolve around him. Still the empty feeling in his stomach made Rin want to punch something. Maybe if he were to deck himself, he would be able to pound some logic into himself.

 

Turning over, he groaned into his pillow. “Come on Rin,” he growled viciously to himself, “this isn’t the first time you’ve spent Saturday without Nitori, he does have other friends besides you.” His words did nothing to sooth the sinking feeling in his gut as he remembered the smile Nitori had on his face as he texted nonstop to that stranger. That stupid, adorable smile.

 

Lifting his head up, Rin stared at Nitori clean desk. Getting Nitori to be even remotely tidy was a battle of monstrous proportions, yet here it stood clean and tidy, if not a little unorganised. A wave of nausea washed over Rin when he realised that Nitori probably planned on bringing his mystery friend back.

 

Nitori, messy, cute and completely open Nitori had cleaned their room for this stranger. A stranger that he hadn’t wanted to tell Rin about. It was this stranger that had managed to make him smile and blush all throughout breakfast yesterday. Letting his head fall back into his pillow with a soft _thump_ Rin tried to push away thoughts of this person being more than a friend to Nitori and what the two non friends could be possibly be doing in the city. Biting his lip, Rin tried to make himself stop thinking, these thoughts were making his stomach boil uncomfortably.

 

Rin refused to just lie here and drown in his unpleasant thoughts, he would go mad. After quickly making his bed and taking a shower that left his skin bright red, he stomped his way to the pool, formulating an unforgiving training regime in his head. This would defiantly push all thoughts of Nitori out of his head, he would be to sore to even think about his smile.

 

 

 

***~o*0*o~***

 

 

A few laps in and Rin had grudgingly come to the realisation that not only was his plan not working, but he found himself wishing for his grey shadow. He found himself time and time again barking out to an empty room for the time of his laps, or reaching his hand out into thin air for a nonexistent water bottle.

 

Once again coming to a stop at the starting blocks, Rin opened his mouth but quickly closed it with frustration. Right, Nitori wasn’t here. Gripping tightly at the wall Rin yanked himself out of the water and stormed over to the change rooms. After another shower Rin roughly pulled on his running gear and wrenched his hair up into a lose pony tail. Taking a quick glance at his phone, not to see if Nitori had texted him, Rin realised, to his great displeasure, that he had only been swimming for 2 hours.

 

Scowling he made his way outside, kicking opening every door in his path. Once outside, Rin took several deep breaths before breaking out in a run, making sure to keep up a quick pace. He had no place in particular he wanted to run too, but he just needed to get out.

 

 

 

***~o*0*o~***

 

 

Trudging back to his dorm room, Rin was defiantly regretting his choice of time to go for a run. Every single inch of his body was dripping with sweat and it finally occurred to him that maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to go for an hour long run in the middle of the day. Though his haze of exhaustion and self pity, Rin blearily became aware of the fact that he was finally standing outside of his dorm room.

 

Dreaming about fresh clothes Rin quickly pushed the door open, the promise of a cold shower just a few steps away. Rin had only managed to put one foot though the door when he stopped dead. Nitori was back and like Rin had predicted, he had brought his ‘friend’ back with him. Nitori was sitting in Rin’s desk chair and the new brown haired boy in Nitori’s. The animated conversation the two were having died quickly when Rin had opened the door and though Nitori had given him a cheerful wave and smile, Rin couldn’t pull his attention away from the stranger.

 

He had to be older than Rin, his thin, elegant face was perfectly framed by his ebony hair with one perfectly placed strand sweeping across his forehead. His smoky hazel eyes screamed seduction and his flawlessly shaped lips where curved into the most confidant smirk Rin had even seen. Rin had only been looking at the bastard for a total of 10 seconds and he already wanted to punch his gorgeous face. Someone this attractive had no business with Nitori. None at all.

 

Seeing the murderous look on Rin’s face, Nitori smile slipped off of his face and he quickly jumped out of Rin’s seat. Gesturing to the bastard, who was observing Rin with amusement, Nitori’s words came out in a rush. “Matsuoka-senpai, this is Akio, Akio this is Matsuoka-senpai.” His gestured frantically between the two, trying to dispel the one-sided tension that hung heavy in the air.

 

“Matsuoka huh?” Akio pulled his lean body out of the chair and took a few lazy steps towards Rin. Akio was still smirking as he returned Rin’s stare, taking obvious pleasure in Rin’s rage, which only increased when Rin noticed that they guy was a foot taller than him.

 

Nodding stiffly at him, Rin rudely pushed past him and dumped his kit bag under his desk, trying to control his boiling blood. Searching roughly though his bag, he pulled his water bottle out with more force than necessary.

 

“Nitori, it was nice to see you again, but I have to go. From the sound of it you have a lot of study to do, so I’ll let you get to it.” Akio’s deep voice reverberated though their room and Rin scowled at the wall. Peering at the two as they stood by the door, Rin eye locked onto Nitori’s lips. He was pouting at Akio’s announcement as he nodded his head slowly in defeat. Rin payed no attention to their short conversation, he was quite content to remain focused on Nitori’s very kissable lips. Nitori was always very kissable though.

 

It seemed that Akio agreed with him, as he bent down and placed a small kiss on Nitori’s forehead. Rin’s water bottle fell out of his hands, as he stared wide eye at the two, missing the knowing look that Akio sent him as he slipped out the door. Though his haze of confusion and hurt, it took Rin a moment to realise that Nitori was staring at him with concern. Before Nitori could say or asking anything, Rin was already safely inside the bathroom, back pressed up against the door as he tried to banish the reoccurring scene from his head as it played over and over again, like a broken movie. The images flashed by in slowly motion, taunting him endlessly.

 

Under the stream of the water Rin started to piece everything together. The nearly nonstop texts, which had started suddenly, right after Nitori had gone to the movies with some friends, that fucking smile one Nitori’s face when he texted the dude. The final puzzle piece that made the truth undeniable was the kiss that had happened not even 5 minutes ago.

 

As the facts lines up neatly in Rin’s mind, there were no questions needed. Akio was definably something more to Nitori than just a friend. If he wasn’t already Nitori’s boyfriend, then he was getting close.

 

Rin’s body ached from more than just muscle pains and he knew that going back to the pool was not an option. Even if the urge to be in the water, controlling it, shaping it, was overwhelming Rin was going to hurt himself if he tried to swim anymore laps.

 

The sharp knocking at the door almost caused Rin to slip over in surprise. “Matsuoka-senpai? Are you okay, it’s just? You’ve been in there for nearly half an hour.” Nitori’s voice, though muffled by the door, was full of unease and Rin hastily shut of the water. He continued to stand in the steam for a few more minute, thinking though all possible excuses for his behaviour and ways to avoid Nitori for the rest of his life.

 

Rin only saw fit to drag himself out of the safely of the bathroom after meticulously making sure that every drop of water was off of his body. Rin’s heart stopped thudding so loudly when he saw Nitori working at his desk, his headphones on and music blaring. Quickly shuffling over to the wardrobe, Rin opened it wide and pulled on the first cloths his hands fell on.

 

Rin shifted so that he was starting at the back of Nitori’s head, which alarmingly became Nitori’s face as the boy spun his chair around. Rin’s heart stopped and his stomach clenched as Nitori put his headphones around his neck, clearly intent on questioning him. Rin blamed Nitori for what he said next, he was positive that the boy had short circuited his mind making him incapable of forming sensible thoughts.

 

“So, that was your boyfriend?” the question hung heavy in the air and Rin immediately regretted letting the words leave his lips. He already knew the answer and he really didn’t need Nitori to conform it, that would just make it worse. Nitori had a strange look on his face, though his eyes were calculating.

 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend.” As up lifting as Nitori words were, in the silence that followed Rin could hear the question which danced silently, taunting him. ‘Why?’ Rin nodded once, his racing mind paying no attention to Nitori as the boy swung back around in his chair to continue on with his work when he saw he wasn’t going to get an answer.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in an awkward, deflating silence. Dinner provided Rin with even more stillness as he ate alone, Nitori laughing and talking to some of his friends free of the overbearing shadow which had fallen over them.

 

Rin had eaten quickly and retreated to the dorm as soon as he had finished, head down and shoulders hunched. Leaning against the door Rin contemplated going back to the pool even though he was still sore all over. He did know his limits however and that last thing he needed was a pulled muscle or some other injury. Stomping over to his desk, Rin pulled out his maths homework and set about doing the different calculus equations with a feverish determination.

 

Rin pretended to ignore Nitori’s arrival back to their dorm. The suffocating silence that Nitori seemed to bring with him was something that was much harder to ignore as it hung around the room with a rather spiteful feeling.

 

Making sure that his gaze stayed fixed on his maths work Rin focus turned completely to Nitori. He held his breath when Nitori sat down less than a metre away at his own desk to work, his grip on his pencil tight enough to turn his knuckles white. The tension between them was thick enough for Rin to cut, so he did.

 

“You wanna watch some movies tonight. You know, to make up for bailing on me yesterday?” As soon as the words had fallen from Rin’s lips they froze in the air.

 

“A-actually, Matsuoka-senpai, I need to get up early again tomorrow to meet up with Akio again. Sorry.” Nitori fiddled with one of his pens, avoiding Rin’s gaze. They sat there, almost unmoving, as they slowly suffocated until Nitori hastily jumped up and nearly ran to the bathroom.

 

When Rin heard the muffled sound of the shower running, he slowly got up and changed into his pyjamas and crawled onto his bed, exhausted. He just wanted all of this to be over. He wanted his stomach to stop dropping and his heart to stop sinking. He just wanted all of it to stop. Rolling over, he faced the wall and clutched his pillow tight. Closing his eyes Rin found a few moments of peace, as he only focused on his breathing.

 

Blinking bleary in the darkness, Rin sat up in confusion. As he did, something soft slipped off his shoulders and pooled around him. With a small sigh, Rin realised that he must have fallen asleep. He wasn’t even in his bed properly, he could feel the patterns of the doona beneath him as he shifted around.

 

Curling his fingers around the blanket that had fallen off of him Rin realised how fluffy it was, his fingers sinking into it as he came to the conclusion that it was Nitori’s favourite blanket. He must have put it over him when he had gotten out of the shower and found Rin asleep atop his covers. Bringing it up to his nose, Rin breathed in Nitori’s scent, memories of the two of them cuddled up under it during movie night filling his mind as his heart thudded in his chest.

 

Why do you have to do this to me Ai? Rin didn’t have the motivation or the energy to crawl under his covers and instead pulled Nitori’s blanket around himself, content to believe that maybe Nitori had fallen asleep beside him.

 

 

 

***~o*0*o~***

 

 

True to his word, Nitori was once again gone from their dorm by the time Rin woke up. Though Rin felt a strange sense of betrayal he still had the courtesy to fold up Nitori’s blanket and place it on the top bunk. In the stillness of the dorm room, Rin’s mind mused over the very real and very sickening possibility that right now, Ai could go from being single to having an incredibly attractive boyfriend that Rin had no hope against.

 

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, Rin decided that the best thing he could do at the moment was try and take his mind off Nitori. The only way he knew how to do that was though vigorous training so it only took him a few minutes to be out the door and setting a faced paced jog, breakfast a forgotten thought.

 

After a few hours of on and off jogging and a convince store lunch, Rin stood outside of his dorm. Dread was coiling around his chest at what could possibly greet him when he walked in. He could practically see Nitori now, pacing on the other side of the door bubbling with happiness and excitement. The way he would hold himself with an exuberant sort of pride as he told Rin that he now had a boyfriend.

 

Breathing in deeply though his nose, Rin pushed the door open and was treated to the beautiful sound of Nitori’s breathless giggles. The sight which greeted him when he walked in was less than pleasant made his blood boil and his fists clench. Akio was _straddling_ Nitori, fingers roaming freely over his bare stomach, with Nitori’s shirt pulled halfway up his chest and held there by Akio. Nitori’s giggles floated unrestrained around the room and Akio continue to tickle him mercilessly, paying no attention to the small gasping pleas for him to stop.

 

As soon as Rin managed to get over that fact that Akio was straddling Nitori, he stormed over to them and yanked Akio off of Nitori. If Akio’s surprised yell and Nitori’s shocked gasp was anything to go by, they apparently hadn’t heard him entre the room, to wrapped up in their little... activity to notice him.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rin roared at the stunned brunet, gnashing his teeth together in anger.

 

“Matsuoka-senpai, it’s fine. We were just playing around.” Nitori’s words were still a little breathless, but he had pulled his shirt back down and was now kneeling, panting lightly. Nitori gave Rin a small smile and Rin forced his attention back to Akio, away from Nitori flushed and very kissable form.

 

Gripping Akio’s collar tightly, Rin channelled all of his anger and frustration at him. “That’s not what I meant.” Rin rage only increased when Akio merely looked mildly amused, raising an eyebrow at Rin’s irritation. When he tried to look at Nitori, Rin jerked his collar sharply, forcing Akio to face him again.

 

“Would you care to enlighten us on what we’ve done to upset you?” Akio’s velvety voice was thick with amusement and there was a smirk quirking at his lips. Grinding his teeth together, Rin resisted the growing urge to punch Akio and he was sure that he would have, if not for Nitori’s sudden appearance.

 

He had placed a calming hand on Rin’s arm and when Rin glanced at his confused and slightly upset face and slowly let go of Akio’s collar, glaring at him. Schooling his voice into a deathly calm tone, Rin words carried none of his rage but all of his malice. “No, it’s just _you_ I have a problem with.”

 

“And what have I done exactly to make you this pissed off?” Akio gaze trailed over Rin’s shoulder to Nitori, who still had his hand on Rin’s arm. Akio’s gaze was puzzled and he was probably hoping that Nitori might have some answers.

 

“Leave Ai alone.” The command cut though the air, leaving both Nitori and Akio in stunned silence. Recovering a second later Nitori began to splutter in shock, pulling his hand away from Rin.

 

“Matsuoka-senpai!”

 

“What do you mean ‘leave him alone’?” Akio’s was too cocky and amused for Rin already high levels of fury to handle and he immediately pulled his arm back, fist clenched, ready to deck the guy.

 

Nitori was quicker than him and latched on tightly to his arm, stopping him. His string of protests against their fighting fell onto death ears, as Rin and Akio glowered at each other.

 

“I mean,” Rin growled out “leave him alone, keep a good 10 meters of space between you. Nitori doesn’t need anyone else, he’s got me.” Akio look equal parts confused and apprehensive, his cocky smirk long gone. Taking hold of Nitori’s hand, which was still firmly placed of his arm, he pulled the boy to him and kissed him. Nitori stiffed and after a few second Rin pulled away from the shell shocked first year, whose hands flew up to his lips. “That’s what I mean.”

 

Stunned seconds ticked by slowly, until it was abruptly broken by Akio bursting into boisterous laughter. Rin stared, slacked jawed, as he almost doubled over as he continued to cackle. Staring at Akio with trepidation, Rin watched at he seemed to recover from his strange outburst. Upon looking at them his mirth returned tenfold and this time his laughter was accompanied by a large amount of gasping words.

 

“You - you actually thought?! T-this is too good! Chuu you – you didn’t tell him?!” Rin mouthed out a small ‘Chuu” in confusion before turning to Nitori, who still had his lips hidden behind his hands, mind working overtime to try and figure out exactly what had happened to him. Gently taking Nitori’s hands in his own he moved them away from his mouth but didn’t let go of them, instead he clung to them tightly.

 

“Nitori, tell me what?” Rin small plea for guidance seemed to snap Nitori out of stupor.

 

“Matsuoka-senpai, Akio is my brother. Well step brother to be more precise.” Instantly, Rin felt his cheeks redden as he gaped slightly at Nitori. Step brother? Slowly turning to face Akio, Rin considered apologising.

 

“Chuu and I dating? No, most defiantly not. ‘Matsuoka-senpai’ you’re a weird guy.” Akio fell into a small fit of laughter. Grabbing his bag he murmured a small goodbye to Akio and gave him a small goodbye kiss. He snickered at Rin before practically prancing out of the room.

 

Once Akio was out the door, Rin let out a long, loud groan as he skulked over to his bed. Hiding his face in his hands he didn’t protest when Nitori sat down next to him, painfully aware of the large gap between them. “Shit Ai, sorry.” He mumbled though his fingers, spewing a multitude of curses in his head. “Was he really your step brother? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Peeking out between his fingers, Rin watched Nitori splutter in indignation, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. “I tried to and I would have, if you had given me the chance to. I would have tried harder, if I knew you were going to act like that.” Nitori huffed slightly at Rin. “B-but more importantly Matsuoka-senpai what exactly are you apologising for?”

 

What was he apologising for? Rin certainly had a lot he could apologise for, his behaviour over the last few days, embarrassing Nitori front of his brother, the kiss.

 

Oh God, the kiss.

 

“For starters, I guess my behaviour this weekend hasn’t been the best and for the fact that I must have royally embarrassed you just now. Just, just everything.” A few weeks ago he had threatened Nitori with a room change, just for being messy. Now the prospect of Nitori not only threatening him, but actually moving loomed over Rin.

 

“So, you’re also apologising for the... the kiss?” Nitori’s voice was quite.

 

“No, not for that. I guess it was time that you knew, it’s just... I didn’t want you to find out like that.” Rin tried to bury his face further in his hands. When soft hands gently took hold of his own, tugging slightly Rin’s head shot up. He thought that Nitori would have run by now, so when soft lips pressed against his cheek his heart stopped.

 

Nitori jumped off the bed, with his back to Rin when he pulled away fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Bringing trembling fingers to the place where Nitori’s lips had been, a large grin spilled over Rin’s face.

 

Rin jumped off the bed and hugged Nitori tightly from behind bringing his lips to his ear Rin whispered huskily into it. “My Ai, was that an invitation?” Rin enjoyed the small squeak of embarrassment from Nitori, along with the pleasant shiver which travelled down Nitori’s spine.

 

Nitori turned his head so that he was gazing at Rin out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe” he whispered, the word ghosting over Rin’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys I hoped you enjoyed this. When you try and picture Akio, please think about Sebastian from Black Butler. If anyone has spotted any grammatical error, spelling mistakes and/or any inconstancies please leave me a message and I will change it as soon as I can.


End file.
